Usui's First Refund
by XxtiamarulensxX
Summary: Usui has never had to give a refund before, but what happens when he is asked for one by the lovely Misaki? Does he agree? Of course, it is Misaki afterall. But just what IS the refund? A quick and cute one-shot :
1. Chapter 1

(Maid-Sama)

USUI'S REFUND ^.^

Usui walked through the deserted corridors in search of the prez, HIS prez. Misaki. He had been waiting for her to finish her duties in the council room, but she was five minutes late, so he got worried. He looked in her classroom first, and found it empty except for a boy in her class. He growled as he thought of other boys in Misaki's class spending more time with her. But they didn't know her secret. Except for those three bone heads. Usui sighed as he thought of what to say to the boy, without seeming too alarmed. When in fact, he was on the edge of a heart attack. "Hello, do you by any chance know where the prez is? I seem to have lost her?" He said to the boy, he sounded like a worried boyfriend, he didn't care though, and he needed to find her.

"Ummm, do I know you?" the boy said. Usui sweat dropped. How did this guy not know who he was? Everyone knew who he was. The boy had dark brown hair that was spiked up messily, and dark chocolate eyes. "I'm Usui, Misaki's best friend" He made sure the best friend part was louder than the rest. The other boy rubbed the back of his head, "Look, I don't know who you are. But I heard Misaki is in the council room still, I was just about to go and see her." The boy said with a smug smile.

Not if Usui could help it the boy wasn't. "I think one of the teachers was looking for you. What was your name again?" He was going to remember the guys name and make sure he was kept far, far away from Misaki. Far away. He grinned silently at the thought.

"Look man, I need to talk to her for five minutes, I'm going to confess." The boy picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Confidence oozing off him. Usui couldn't let Misaki near this guy. He was an obvious player. To him anyway, he was good at judging a person's character.

"I need to talk to her as well, seeing as she is MY girlfriend." He used heavy emphasis on girlfriend. Even though it was a minor lie. He wished it wasn't a lie though.

"Whatever man, I'm going to see her anyways, you never know; she might change her mind about you." The boy said with a shrug. Usui could feel his anger slowly pulsating through him. He needed to get to Misaki as soon as possible.

He turned around and stalked out the door, leaving the boy whom he didn't know the name of. He slid the door shut to buy some time. He turned to the left and ran quickly towards the student council room. The long corridors winded throughout the school until he reached the room.

He slid the door open and slid in the room, which was dark and seemingly empty. He slammed the door closed and locked it. When he was quiet and still he could hear a soft noise. Someone breathing slightly. He turned to look at the source of the noise to find a silently sleeping Misaki. She was resting her head lightly on the desk in front of her. Her small, slender figure was hunched over which looked quite uncomfortable to Usui, but he knew that Misaki overworked herself, and probably found anything comfortable to sleep on. He sighed as he watched the girl peacefully sleeping.

He found it cute the way she slept. She was so innocent with no facial expression. Normally her fangs were bared and she would have anger pulsating through, all directed at Usui of course. He loved her though, and it made him sad to know that she thought of him as a perverted alien. What was that about anyways? Wouldn't you get the hint if one particular boy hung around you all day every day, wouldn't that be a silent but obvious 'I like you' statement. It was Misaki after all; she had the school skills, the social skills, but no love skills.

He seethed quietly as he pondered. His mind was always set on Misaki, whether it is while he was working, or while he was sleeping. Always, Misaki was just a major part in his life now. There was no going back.

He stalked silently to the sleeping girl. He knew that his thoughts were heading in a bad direction, but they weren't going to harm anyone, maybe...

He watched silently as the petite girl breathed in and out in a rhythm. Her face was facing towards the door, a perfect position for his next 'attack' on the girl.

He reached her and leaned down close to her face. His lips hovering over hers as he thought of the consequences. She could wake up and hit him. Or stop talking to him. Either way, he didn't care about consequences. As long as he had Misaki, he didn't care.

His lips pressed against the girls, and his eyelids lowered, savouring the moment. The sleeping girl moaned out a single word. A single name. "Usui..."

Usui thought she had woken, but he froze and opened his eyes, to find her sleeping still, she was dreaming about him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. So she must have some sort of romantic feelings for him, or else she wouldn't be dreaming about him, he laughed to himself and pressed his lips to hers once more, adding more pressure.

His eyes slipped shut, and he added more pressure to the kiss, the kiss was now more than enough pressure to wake up the girl, but she didn't.

Usui sighed into the kiss, hoping the girl would wake up and respond to him. But she didn't. He was racking his brains to find a way to wake her up, and continue, and then he found a way.

He slowly and carefully parted his lips, and his tongue slid out, touching her bottom lips. She shifted a little in her seat. Usui smiled as she reacted, he closed his eyes again and slid his tongue out further, this time he worked on parting her lips. He slowly parted them, and his tongue worked its way through her slightly clenched teeth, but to his surprise, he felt a slight breeze on his cheek.

Misaki had awakened; her long eyelashes had fluttered, warning Usui about the calm before storm. He backed away slowly, away from the sleep deprived girl.

"Wha...WHAT ARE YOU DOING USUI! YOU IDIOT PERVERTED ALIEN!" she shoved him away further, standing up. Her hands were resting on Usui's chest. He felt a silent blush creep up his cheeks. He was lucky that when he did blush, it was downright impossible to see.

"...Surprise?" Usui said with embarrassment. He chuckled at the girl, who was fuming.

"USUI YOU BASTARD! IT"S NOT FUNNY! THAT WAS MY FIRST OPEN MOUTH KISS! I WANT A REFUND! GIVE IT BACK!" the small but powerful girl yelled at him.

Usui smiled as he realised what she was implying. She wanted a refund. She wanted her kiss back, but to do that, he would have to kiss her again. He liked the recently awake Misaki, she got adorably confused.

But he was still going to fill out her reasonable request. He took a step towards her and grabbed hold of her hands which were resting on his chest still.

"A refund hey? Well, alright then. I'm pretty fair when it comes to these kinds of things." Usui said with an evil grin. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Hence the first refund Usui gave.


	2. oneshot 2

:MaidSama:

:3 me again! Another one-shot to add because you guys obviously like the last story...a lot. I have had many reviews and many of you have favourited this story so thank you all! YOU are my inspiration literally...so enjoy 3 This has nothing to do with the first one, another random one-shot, but this one is more serious. Hope you like it

Misaki stared out her window as she thought about her sister's previous question..."What are you going to do with your life? You can't work at the Cafe forever. Even Usui won't be around forever..."

The words kept replaying in the girls mind. What was she going to do? She had to pick out suitable options for herself first. Well, for starters she was pretty strong, even she admitted that. So maybe a policewoman? No, she had no interest in that kind of stuff. She would rather be surrounded by people. She was also really smart. She could become a scientist, or even a mathematician.

Misaki shuddered as she thought about sitting at a desk for hours on end, what would be the point of leaving school? Just as Misaki was pondering on her thoughts, who should ring, but the devil himself. Usui Takumi. Her perverted Outer Space Alien. All HERS. Misaki slapped herself as she realised what she had thought. She picked up her phone and answered it with a brisk and dry. "What do you want?"

Misaki sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a black pen. She was going to list all of her future outcomes before this conversation with Usui ended. If she didn't have more than ten, she was going to ask him out. She made the bet in her head and nodded. "...Hello to you too my beloved Prez. How are you on this fine night?" Usui said with a sweet and caring tone. Misaki shifted as his words sunk into her head. He was the only one who could muddle up her train of thought. "I'm good Usui. How are you?" She replied in the same sweet voice, but hers came off as a sickly sweet.

"Hmmm, Prez, you don't seem to be in a good mood? Are you o.k.?" Usui always worried over the Prez, she was physically strong, but sometimes, only sometimes, she was mentally weak. Like now. She was in one of those moods that she thought that she had to please everybody. Putting herself last. Usui hated when she did that.

"I'm fine Usui, just a little worried over my future .Don't worry about me." She replied over the phone. Usui pulled up his hood as he walked through the quiet and peaceful town. He sighed as she told him not to worry. That just made him worry even more. "I'm coming to see you. Don't fall asleep on me? Would you?" There was a silence over the phone as Usui waited for her reply.

"...What was that meant to mean YOU STUPID PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" Usui stopped walking as he registered her words? "What do you mean Prez? I didn't intend for that to sound perverted? Is it you who is truly perverted in this relationship?" Misaki scoffed at his words. "Of course not stupid Usui, its always you. How long will you be? I need to rest for tomorrows quiz so I can get better grades."

"What are you talking about Prez? You have top scores...? Is that what is bothering you? Your grades?" Usui shook his head as he rounded the corner of Misaki's street; he quickened his pace so he got to her quicker. "Of course! If I don't have top grades, how can I get a good job? Your future is pretty much set." Usui heard her sigh on the other side of the line. "Misaki, you have to give yourself many windows of opportunity. I know one window that will always be open." Misaki seemed to brighten up at that. "Yes, and what would that be?"

Usui smiled, "You could be my personal maid! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Usui sighed as the line went dead. He went too far with her. He stopped at the front of her house and pressed the call button again. "What do you want stupid perverted Usui? Making fun of me again?" She huffed out.

"Of course not my dear Prez, but I will tell you my REAL idea for your future. The window that will ALWAYS be open to you and you alone. Open your curtain. Please?" Misaki sighed again.

"Fine. But why?" Usui watched as the curtain slid open and light poured out onto him. She looked shocked to see him standing there on the phone. "What are you doing Usui? I thought you were joking about coming here? Why are you here?" Usui smiled at the girl sitting by the window.

"Of course it's to show you another window of opportunity. Your one guaranteed window for your future." Misaki looked confused as Usui explained what he was doing. She was so dense sometimes.

"What? What is it?" Usui shook his head at the girl. "Me Prez, I will always be here for you. I want to be in your future. Can I come in to see you?" Misaki looked stunned as Usui's words registered in her mind. "WAIT! NO you can't..." Usui watched as she picked up a piece of paper from her desk. Homework? No, it would have been done already.

"Usui, I hate you so much. Why did you have to be that fast?" It was Usui's turn to look stunned as Misaki opened her window and hung up on him. "Why? What's the reason?"

Misaki blushed as she looked at her sheet again. "I only got nine. So you win." Usui shook his head as she watched his reaction. "I win what Prez? And why nine?"

"Usui, please go...Plea..." She looked down in embarrassment. "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Huh?" Usui was gobsmacked? Was he really talking to Misaki? Or was it a fake? "What did you just say Misa-chan?" Misaki grimaced at her Maid name. "You won the bet that I placed against myself. If I got ten possible outcomes for my future by the time we finished our phone conversation, I didn't have to ask you out. But I got nine. So, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Usui smiled a deep Cheshire like grin, "I told you Prez, I'm a guaranteed outcome for your future. I love windows of opportunity."

-Sorry guys if the spelling/ punctuation is off, I did this in like an hour. 3 sorry for the late update.

Xoxo Tia


End file.
